Um Pedido Singelo
by 2Dobbys
Summary: Crossover, Drarry, one-shot. É o aniversário de Morgana, e Alina está desesperada... como arranjar a prenda que Morgana exige ter! Será que desta vez o duo mágico a poderá ajudar? Prenda de anos prá Morgana Bauer


**Um Pedido Singelo**

Uma cabeça morena de cabelos espetados ergue-se ao ver surgir à sua frente uma silhueta familiar. Ergue as sobrancelhas, surpreso por_**a**_ ver ali.

- Olá! O que é que estás aqui a fazer? – sussurrou o moreno, com medo de acordar o namorado que adormecera com a cabeça nas suas pernas.

Ela encolhe os ombros com uma expressão aflita, como se pedisse desculpa pela intromissão – Olá, Harry! Eu preciso MESMO de falar contigo e com o Draco… - disse ela com uma voz também baixa.

Harry rolou os olhos – Não sei se já notaste, mas este marmanjo adormeceu aqui, assim, no meu colo. Ele está super cansado, anda a fazer turnos duplos há dois dias. Desculpa, Alina, a sério, mas não te vou deixar falar com ele agora…

- Sim, sim, eu percebo… mas eu preciso de vos pedir um favor… um pequeníssimo favor… de certeza que não vos será difícil de realizar, já que vocês são feiticeiros, mas…

Harry, vendo o estado de nervosismo dela e o início de olheiras debaixo dos simpáticos olhos castanhos, relaxou um pouco a expressão, esperando assim acalmá-la.

- Hey, tem calma, relaxa… só quero que o Draco descanse um pouco. O que se passa? – e indicou à jovem muggle o lugar vago no sofá, ao seu lado. Ela apressou-se a sentar-se.

- É a Morgana… eu estou super preocupada com ela…

O moreno franziu as grossas sobrancelhas negras – O que se passa? Aconteceu-lhe alguma coisa?

- Bem… sim e não…

Harry parecia ligeiramente confuso – Então? Em que é que ficamos?

Ela enterrou a cara nas mãos – É tudo culpa minha…

Ele fazia-lhe um cafuné na cabeça, pacientemente à espera que ela falasse. O que é que tinha acontecido à rapariga que conhecera há quase um ano atrás?

- Alina…? O que é que se passa com a Morgana?

Ela respirou fundo, olhando agora para o amigo – Eu cometi um erro terrível…

- Que erro?

- Eu… - hesitou – Fiz com que ela lesse um livro…

Toda a cara de Harry transparecia um ponto de interrogação – O teu erro foi fazer com que ela lesse um livro?!?!? – e caiu na gargalhada, fazendo o loiro remexer-se um pouco.

- Tu não percebes!!! – e ambos se calaram quando ouviram Draco gemer no sonho. Voltaram aos sussurros – Eu adorei aquele livro, e eu sabia que ela ia adorar… mas… nunca pensei que aquele livro a afectasse tanto!

- Mas o livro tem algum problema? Algum tipo de… magia, talvez?

- Não, nada disso…

- Então não estou a ver qual seja o problema. – disse Harry, rendido. Já não entendia nada.

- O problema é que… há lá uma personagem muito querida.

Harry ficou à espera – E…???

Ela bufou, exasperada, e falou numa só tirada – Chama-se Simi, é uma demónio fêmea super fofinha que protege a personagem principal, que é um deus do panteão atlante; para os humanos não a verem sempre com ele, ela toma a forma de uma tatuagem, e pode sempre mudar de sítio do corpo, a sua aparência, e assim, e a Morgana passa a vida a dizer-me que quer uma Simi só para ela!!! O problema é que ela está mesmo decidida a isso, e por mais que eu lhe diga que é apenas uma história, ela insiste quase aos berros que quer uma Simi só para ela!!! Agora, o que é que eu faço??? – e respirou fundo, permanecendo calada, esperando que Harry falasse.

Harry estava boquiaberto e os olhos quase lhe saltavam das órbitas. Passados alguns segundos, o moreno explode em gargalhadas, fazendo o loiro dar um pulo e acordar.

- Hum…? O que é que se passa? – murmurava ele ensonado – Harry, podes parar com o baru… - e viu-a – O que é que estás aqui a fazer?

Ela suspirou e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, olhando para o nada – Olá para ti também…

Draco estava completamente confuso – Desculpa, não quis ser desagradável, mas…

Olhava de um para o outro, notando a diferença de atitudes – Alina, porque é que eu acordei por causa deste cabeça-de-vento se estar a rir feito uma hiena retardada?

Enquanto lhe explicava, um Harry a chorar de tanto rir acalmou, tentando controlar a respiração enquanto olhava directamente para o loiro. Dois minutos depois, Alina acabara o segundo discurso do dia, e os rapazes olharam-se. Ambos explodiram em gargalhadas.

A moça estava farta de ver gente a rir da sua desgraça. Como é que eles se estavam a rir se o caso era tão sério?!

- Pensei que vocês fossem meus amigos… - murmurou ela, fazendo com que as gargalhadas parassem quase imediatamente.

Foi Harry quem falou – Mas nós somos teus amigos! Apenas… - e deu uma rápida risada – Achamos que talvez te possamos ajudar.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha – E essa é a vossa maneira de mo dizerem?!

Draco sorriu, tentando controlar-se – Bem, é que… lembrámo-nos de alguns episódios da nossa vida, das muitas pessoas que conhecemos e…

O moreno interrompeu-o – Lembrámo-nos de coisas engraçadas, só isso. – lançou um rápido olhar ao namorado que Alina não apanhou – Mas… sim, creio que podemos ajudar-te.

- Muito obrigada! Mas… como é que me podem ajudar?

Harry olhou-a intensamente, e apontou o indicador para cima – Um telefonema.

Draco revirou os olhos – Potter, porque é que não utilizas a lareira ou a coruja? Ou mesmo um Patronus?

O moreno levantou-se do sofá, enquanto lhe respondia – Porque ao contrário de ti, nem toda a gente gosta de utilizar magia… e tu sabes bem que _**ele**_ não gosta… prefere telemóveis. É mais rápido. – e foi buscar o seu à mesa de jantar, procurando alguém na lista de contactos.

O loiro suspirou de cansaço – Continuo sem perceber o que é que ele vê de melhor na vossa tecnologia… - disse ele para Alina. Ela encolheu os ombros.

- Bem… a coruja pode demorar montes de tempo; a lareira apenas funciona se ele estiver em casa, e mesmo aí, ele pode não ouvir o chamamento, se estiver numa divisão longe de onde está a lareira; o Patronus apenas serve bem se for para entregar uma mensagem, e não para falar realmente com a pessoa… chega-te?

Ele bufou, resignado – Como queiras.

A voz de Harry encheu o espaço – Estou? Olá, sou eu, o Harry Potter! Está tudo bem contigo? – fez uma pausa para ouvir a pessoa do outro lado e gargalhou um pouco – Já sabes como ela é, por esta altura já devias estar habituado: vives há mais tempo com ela do que Merlin é conhecido… - voltou a rir – Olha, por falar nela, preciso de falar contigo. Sim, tem uma certa urgência, pelo menos para uma amiga minha – e piscou o olho a Alina – Não, podes dizer-lhe que guarde os tupperwares de baclava, nós temos comida suficiente…

Draco deu uma risada pelo nariz – Ela é sempre a mesma coisa… - murmurou ele para si mesmo.

Alina franziu as sobrancelhas. De onde conhecia aquela palavra?

- Hum, hum… sim… ok, vemo-nos já, então! – pequena pausa. Ouviam-se várias pessoas a tentarem falar ao mesmo tempo do outro lado da linha – Por Merlin, um de cada vez!!! Olá a todos!!! – a primeira pessoa que atendera conseguira separar-se dos outros e voltar a falar sozinho com o moreno, o que fez Harry rir – É normal, eu também tenho saudades de estar convosco; talvez um dia destes possamos combinar alguma coisa, ok? Se calhar até vos podemos apresentar algumas pessoas… não te preocupes com isso! Não confias em nós?!... Ah, bom! Mas enfim, eu preciso mesmo que venhas cá agora, sim?... Pronto, então… até já, manda um abraço nosso a todos, ok? Até já! – e desligou.

- Então? – perguntaram Alina e Draco em simultâneo.

Harry tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha – Ele vem aí! Não precisas de te preocupar, Alina!

- Mas, Harry… - começou Draco parecendo ligeiramente apreensivo. Harry cortou-o.

- Draco, não te preocupes com ela… nós estamos aqui, não é?

Alina já não compreendia nada.

Uma campainha foi ouvida, e tanto Harry como Draco se dirigiram imediatamente à porta.

Uma voz masculina forte e sensual foi ouvida.

- Oi, crianças!

- Hey, T-Rex! Desculpa lá o incómodo, mas precisamos mesmo de ti… - respondeu Harry.

Alina empalideceu. Aquela pessoa não podia ser quem ela pensava… certo??? Errado!!!

Ela continuava a convencer-se até que viu quem Harry tinha chamado por telemóvel: um homem com cerca de dois metros, pele morena e esticada sobre os músculos bem definidos, cabelo comprido com uma madeixa vermelha atado num simples rabo-de-cavalo, tinha acabado de entrar na sala de estar. Os olhos estavam ocultos por uns óculos de sol opacos. As roupas eram góticas, mas a moça não reparou muito nisso. Apenas temia olhar para os olhos daquele homem. Não por medo de algo de mal acontecer, mas era a única coisa que faltava para ela não se conseguir convencer de que aquele… homem… não existia. Ou quase. Quando viu uma tatuagem vermelha no seu antebraço, desmaiou.

Muito ao longe, ouviu uma estranha palavra… _Enervate_.

Abriu os olhos, e viu que três cabeças ansiosas a perscrutavam. A voz estranha voltou a falar.

- Podiam ter-me avisado que ela era sensível… por vezes esqueço-me que o meu aspecto pode surtir este tipo de efeitos em humanos normais…

A cabeça loira falou enquanto rolava os olhos – Ela acaba de ver uma personagem que admira de um livro à sua frente, em carne e osso!!! Podes dar-lhe um desconto, não?!

Pelos vistos, o duo explicara-lhe rapidamente a situação enquanto ela tinha estado inconsciente.

O gótico ergue uma sobrancelha – Que eu saiba, vocês então também são saídos de livros, não? Qual é a diferença? Ela convosco não desmaiou, pois não?

- Era diferente, cabeça oca!!! – ripostou Draco – Quando ela veio ter connosco já se tinha convencido que existíamos, ó estúpido!

- Draco!!! – ralhou Harry.

- Não discutam… ambas gostamos muito dos dois. – disse Alina numa voz fraca.

Harry riu, fazendo os outros dois corarem – Ash, nunca te tinha visto corar!!! Julguei que essa fosse uma mordomia exclusiva da Tory!

- Ash? Acheron? Acheron Partenompeu? Apostolos?

Ash fez uma careta – Só a minha mãe é que me chama Apostolos… mas podes tratar-me por Ash…

Os dois feiticeiros ajudaram-na a sentar-se no sofá. Ela parecia vidrada nos olhos ocultos da figura alta à sua frente. Draco sorriu de lado – Acho que ela quer ver os teus olhos, Ash…

Ao ver a cabeça dela a acenar enérgica e afirmativamente, Ash retraiu-se – Ela não vai gostar de…

Alina revirou os olhos – Oh, por Merlin! Disseste o mesmo à Tory quando ela os quis ver pela primeira vez!!! Se tu és mesmo o Ash do livro que li, por favor… tenta confiar em mim. O Harry e o Draco estão aqui também, podem controlar muito bem uma muggle que não sabe fazer magia.

Ash pareceu ponderar.

- Muito bem, então… - e retirou os óculos, deixando os olhos livres a olharem-na directamente.

Ela perdeu o fôlego. Uma coisa era ler como eram aqueles olhos… outra, completamente diferente, era estar a _**vê-los**_ à sua frente. Enquanto Draco tinha os olhos de um cinzento-tempestade, Acheron, sendo o Deus do panteão atlante que é, tinha os olhos literalmente de pura prata incandescente, holofotes de uma luz única e quente. Era normal que as pessoas se sentissem atraídas por eles. Eram hipnotizantes, e pareciam ter vida própria.

- Uau… não há palavras… para os descrever. São… únicos, e perfeitos.

Ash pareceu surpreso, Harry sorria… e Draco parecia estar à beira de um colapso.

- Achas os olhos dele mais interessantes… que os meus? – murmurou ele.

Todos se viraram para o loiro magoado.

- Malfoy, podes ser muito bonito para um humano… mas não te esqueças de quem eu sou. – comentou Ash, seguido de um encolher de ombros irónico – É a vida, meu!

- Isso foi uma valente facada no meu ego… - admitiu Draco.

Harry só se ria – Já estava na altura de alguém o fazer…

O loiro olhou para ele perigosamente – Potter… hoje… dormir… sofá.

O moreno empalideceu, e engoliu em seco. Alina estava indecisa entre se haveria de rir às gargalhadas ou ficar com pena de Harry.

- Bem, a Morgana pode não ser da mesma opinião que eu… ela tem um fascínio por ti que dura à mais tempo que o meu…

Os olhos de Draco voltam a ter luz – Isso quer dizer que tens um fascínio por mim?

Alina enrubesceu, e calou-se. Desta vez, quem se riu foi Acheron.

- Malfoy, Malfoy, não te chega o namorado que tens?!

No entanto, Alina começou a disparar as perguntas que tinha guardado até ali.

- Como preferes que te tratem? Ash, Acheron… ou T-Rex? Como está a Tory ? Sempre se deu bem com o facto de ter mudado de vida assim, sem mais nem menos? Continua a gostar de baclava, pelo que vejo… nunca provei, e gostava de experimentar a especialidade da Soteria! Como estão os outros? Bem, se tu existes, é porque o Julian e o Kyrian e os outros existem também, não é??? – e lembrou-se – E a Simi??? Continua com a pancada de matar a Ártemis? Posso conhecê-la e falar com ela???

Ash gargalhou – Vocês os dois podiam ter-me avisado que ela iria fazer muitas perguntas… tinha trazido a Tory comigo para que fosse ela a responder.

- E ainda nem conheces a outra, a que é a aniversariante, a Morgana… Merlin, se ela te vê, nem quero imaginar…

- O quê?! Não me vão dizer que ela é pior para fazer perguntas que esta?!

- SIM, É!!! MUITO PIOR!!! – exclamaram todos.

Acheron abanou a cabeça – Estou feito…

Harry riu e olhou para a amiga - Vamos agora explicar-te como é que te poderemos ajudar na prenda para a Morgana…

oOo

Morgana Bauer tinha acabado de chegar a casa. Era sábado, e estivera todo o dia a receber parabéns e algumas prendas. Mas ainda não sabia nada da Alina.

_Será que vai fazer algo diferente, como no ano passado? _Suspirou. _Mas eu quero uma Simi só para mim!!!_

De repente, ouve o sinal do telemóvel a indicar que recebera uma mensagem.

"**Morgana, vem cá para fora. Agora! Já!!!**

**Alina"**

Morgana ficara espantada. Alina nunca se dirigira a ela daquela maneira… seria por ela a ter chateado tanto nos últimos tempos? Mas também, quem mandara a amiga emprestar-lhe o livro «Acheron»? Ela não tinha culpa de querer à força toda uma Simi só para ela…

Desceu as escadas e saiu de casa. Não via ninguém. Subitamente, alguém a agarra pelo braço e a puxa para trás de uma árvore ali ao lado.

- Alina! Assustaste-me!

- Shiu!!! – ralhou ela – Dá-me a tua mão!

- Mas…

- Cala-te e faz o que eu te digo!!!

Mal deram as mãos, um anel que Alina tinha começa a brilhar intensamente. O anel que o duo mágico lhe dera no ano anterior.

Morgana sente tudo a andar à roda, e vê-se subitamente numa magnífica sala de estar. Duas figuras abraçadas pareciam esperar por elas no sofá.

- Olá, Morgana!... – sorriu o loiro.

A moça estava boquiaberta – DRACO!!!!!! – e ao olhar para o moreno – HARRY!!!!!

- Feliz aniversário, Morgana!

Abraçaram-se.

- Alina, costumas cá vir e nem me trazes?! Tens acesso à casa deles?!?!?

A amiga olhou-a em descrença – O quê?! De que te queixas??? Tu também não me tinhas dito que tinhas acesso a Hogwarts!!! Por isso, não te queixes!!! **(1)**

Morgana corou e olhou em volta - Uau… já tinha saudades vossas! Esta é a vossa casa? É fantástica!!! – e virou-se para os três – Não é que eu não aprecie cá estar, mas o que é que estou aqui a fazer?!

Os dois feiticeiros olharam-na com reprovação – Morgana, estamos um pouco desapontados contigo…

Ela fez cara de anjo – O que é que eu fiz?

- Andaste a infernizar a vida da Alina… apenas porque querias uma personagem de um livro só para ti!!! Achas isso bonito?!

Ela corou – Não a chateei assim tanto…

- É claro que não! – ironizou Draco – Ela até teve pesadelos contigo por causa disso, sabias?!

- N-não… não sabia… - e virou-se para a amiga – Desculpa lá… mas tu sabes como é que eu fico quando estou entusiasmada e ansiosa ao mesmo tempo e…

Ela sorriu – Eu sei… mas para a próxima evita pressionar-me tanto até chegar ao ponto em que me provocas pesadelos, ok?

O duo ainda acrescentou - Para a próxima, vê lá é se tens mais cuidado com a maneira como insistes com os outros que se preocupam contigo, sim? – ao verem ela a acenar afirmativamente com a cabeça, continuaram – Mas enfim, não te chamámos aqui para te pregar um sermão, embora o mereças… chamámos-te porque decidimos ajudar a Alina a arranjar-te uma prenda de anos.

Morgana ergueu a cabeça, já mais recomposta – Ah, sim?

Alina sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido – Agora, vê lá se te acalmas, ok? Não faças nenhuma gritaria!

- Prometo que me porto bem!!!

Draco olhou para um canto – Já podes vir, Simi!

O coração de Morgana parou.

Uma querida demónio fêmea surge à sua frente, com o corpo esbranquiçado e com manchas vermelhas. A sua expressão era de travessura, mas simpática também.

- SIMI!!!!!!!! – exclamou Morgana, sendo impedida de abraçar a criatura por Alina. – Oh meu deus, estou tão feliz por te conhecer!!!

A amiga falou-lhe ao ouvido – Com que então sem gritarias, hein? – mas a outra nem a ouviu.

Simi empertigou-se toda – Simi também está feliz por conhecer pessoalmente a Morgana Bauer! O amo Ash falou com a Simi acerca da Morgana…

- OMG!!! O Acheron existe mesmo? Mas é claro, que estupidez, se tu existes o Acheron também existe!!! OMG, posso conhecê-lo???

Harry riu – Não, Morgana, o Ash já se foi embora… tinha medo de ti.

Ela entristeceu – Porquê?

O duo mágico olhou para Alina, que corou – Ele achou que eu lhe tinha feito muitas perguntas… quando lhe dissemos que tu eras pior, ele fugiu.

Todos deram uma gargalhada bem dada.

- Mas enfim, eu queria era mesmo uma Simi só para mim…

Simi abanou a cabeça – Ah, mas a Simi não vai ficar contigo, Morgana!

- Não…? – ecoou a moça, tristonha.

- Não… - chegou-se à jovem humana e juntou a sua fronte com a dela, provocando-lhe arrepios engraçados e um sorrisinho na cara - Mas a Simi gosta de saber que tem fãs! – e deu uma risadinha, afastando-se – A Simi tem de ficar com o amo Ash, mas pode fazer outra coisa… - e fechou os olhos – Kimi!

Ao lado de Simi, outro demónio apareceu. Era bem mais pequeno, e parecia ter pouco tempo de vida. Simi sorriu, e olhou para Morgana.

- Este é Kimi, filho de Simi! Simi queria que Kimi protegesse Tory, mas Tory disse que não precisava de protecção, porque tinha o amo Ash e agora era também uma deusa. Disse a Simi que poderia fazer com que Kimi protegesse alguém do mundo humano, e proteger as pessoas que achasse por bem proteger, pelos seus corações.

Kimi chegou-se perto de Alina e Morgana, e pareceu ronronar.

Harry sorriu – Ele gosta muito de vocês as duas.

Alina sorriu – É tão querido, Simi… - Kimi olhou para ela, e Alina falou directamente para ele – Não, Kimi, a Morgana é que quer a tua protecção… acho eu.

Kimi olhou para Morgana, que o olhava como uma mãe babada – Tão fofo!!! Simi, tens a certeza disto? Tens a certeza que me podes confiar o teu filho?

Simi sorriu – Simi tem a certeza! Simi sabe ver se és boa pessoa ou não. Mas tens de alimentar Kimi bem, senão a Simi vem cá e dá-te uma dentada!

Draco decidiu-se a falar – Ah, Morgana, o Kimi pode ir ter com a mãe de vez em quando… mas não te preocupes que ele depois volta.

Morgana estava super feliz – Tenho um demóniozinho da guarda só para mim… que fofo!!!

Alina sorriu, cruzando os braços – Pareces cada vez mais a Mara, mulher… haha

Morgana corou. Mara era uma amiga das duas, que achava tudo 'fofo'.

- Ah, Morgana, e não vais poder ter tanto controlo sobre o Kimi como o Ash tem com a Simi… ele é um deus, e tem esse tipo de poder. No entanto, para tua própria protecção, o Kimi pondera se as tuas decisões irão magoar alguém.

Alina riu – Ou seja, se vires a Bruna não podes dizer ao Kimi para a atacar… - e ambas se começaram a rir. Bruna era uma rapariga imprestável, irritante, cheia de manias e que ambas… vá, para se ser cordial, não gostavam nadinha.

- Que pena… mas enfim, acho que posso viver com esse desgosto… - brincou a aniversariante.

Kimi chegou-se mais a Morgana, e entrou nela sob a forma de uma tatuagem laranja clara, instalando-se na parte detrás do pescoço.

- Muito obrigada, Simi! – disse Alina baixinho ao demónio mais velho – Obrigada por tudo.

Simi deu-lhe uma lambidela na ponta do nariz – De nada! Simi já te conhece bem, tal como conhece todos os que leram o livro que a Alina e a Morgana leram…

- Ah, sim? Como?

A demónio piscou-lhe o olho – Segredo da Simi…

Morgana pareceu lembrar-se de algo – Ah, Draco, Harry! Já fizemos a tal fic convosco e com as coberturas doces, sabiam?

Os dois rapazes entreolharam-se e voltaram a olhar para as duas jovens – Ah sim? E que tal?

Elas riram-se – Se eventualmente quiserem ler e ter algumas ideias, podem ir à nossa conta conjunta: Danali Leti. É a única fic que temos até agora… hahaha – e piscaram-lhes o olho.

- Quem é que fica por cima? – gozou Draco – Aposto que sou eu, não é?

Elas voltaram a rir – É melhor não estragar a surpresa, então…

Todos se riram, e Draco corou profundamente. Morgana apressou-se a acrescentar – Mas Harry, não te rias! Quem te garantiu que eras tu que ficavas por cima?

Desta vez, também o moreno corou. Elas estavam a afazer um jogo sujo!!!

Simi estava confusa – A Simi não está a perceber nada! E a Simi está com medo de ter muitas saudades do seu Kimi!!!

Os quatro humanos presentes coraram que nem um pimentão – Huh, pois… nada, Simi, não é nada…

Morgana apressou-se a acrescentar – Mas olha, Simi, não vais ter problemas com saudades do teu Kimi! – e acrescentou, trocando olhares significativos com os restantes elementos – És capaz de o ver bastantes vezes, até… pelo menos quando eu estiver a escrever alguma fic mais… vá, digamos… ousada.

Simi continuava sem perceber, e todos agradeciam por isso.

- Bem, a Simi tem de ir ter com o amo Ash… Kimi!

E o pequeno demónio voltou a sair de Morgana para abraçar a mãe.

- Kimi, toma bem conta dessa humana. A Simi acha que é uma boa pessoa e que vai tratar bem o Kimi, sim?

O pequenito acenou com a cabecita e voltou a aconchegar-se a Morgana como um bebé, sem voltar a entrar na sua pele.

Alina abraçou Simi – Muito obrigada por tudo, Simi, mais uma vez. Obrigada.

- Sim, muitíssimo obrigada, Simi – corroborou Morgana – Era o meu sonho. Agradece também ao Acheron, e diz-lhe que adorava conhecê-lo!!!

Ela apenas acenou de volta. Despediu-se dos outros dois e desapareceu.

Morgana não cabia em si de contentamento – Wwwwiiiiiiiii!!!!!!! Tenho um Kimi só para mim!!! Tenho um Kimi só para mim!!! Tenho um Kimi só para mim!!!...Obrigada a todos!!!

Draco levantou-se – Bem, agora é melhor regressares. Eu levo-te a casa, Morgana.

Os olhos dela brilharam – Uau, era a única coisa que faltava para terminar o dia em beleza!!!

O loiro piscou o olho para os outros dois – Eu sei disso… até já!

Kimi deu uma lambidela à Morgana antes de entrar na sua pele como tatuagem, para depois Desaparatarem.

Alina atirou-se para os braços de Harry – Harry! Muitíssimo obrigada, por tudo! Não sei se poderia continuar sã durante muito mais tempo…

O moreno deu uma pequena risada – De nada… é sempre um prazer ajudar.

Ela suspirou e lançou-se para o sofá – Finalmente que isto acabou…

Harry riu e sentou-se ao lado dela – Achas mesmo? Agora que ela tem o Kimi, não achas que vai começar a chatear-te de cada vez que o demoniozinho fizer um som, ou olhar para ela com aqueles olhos grandes e 'fofos'? Achas mesmo??? Ela parece uma mãe babada!!!

A jovem gemeu de impotência – Aturar os pedidos singelos da Morgana não é nada fácil…

oOo

Morgana Aparatou em frente a casa com o magnífico loiro a seu lado. Já era de noite, e ela sentia a parte detrás do seu pescoço mais quente, pela presença de Kimi. Já não voltaria a ficar sozinha, e teria com quem debater os mais variadíssimos assuntos. Ela sabia que, tal como Simi, Kimi era tal e qual a mãe.

- Obrigada por tudo, Draco!

Ele sorriu de lado – De nada… espero é que um dia destes faças uma fic em que seja mesmo **eu** por cima, sem me darem cabo do juízo… ah, e para a próxima tenta não ser tão exigente com a Alina, ok?

- Vou dar o meu melhor para que isso não aconteça…

Draco despediu-se dela e Desaparatou, sem notar que Morgana tinha os dedos cruzados atrás das costas.

**The End… for now xD**

* * *

**N.A.:**_ Oie, gente!!!!! _^_^

_Aqui está mais um aniversário da nossa querida Morgana Bauer… lol, que realmente me chateou durante dias a dizer «EU __**QUERO**__ UMA __**SIMI**__ SÓ PARA MIM!!!»_ -.-'_ Ela que venha desmentir isto que eu dou-lhe o arroz_… ò.ó

_Espero que tenham gostado e que se tenham divertido!!! _^o^

_**Reviews, plz!!!!!!!**_

_2Dobbys_

(1) – Para quem se quiser situar aquando deste meu argumento que cala a Morgana Bauer, basta ir à página de perfil dela e ler a fic que ela escreveu para o meu aniversário! ^^ chama-se "2Dobbys, agora sou eu que te apresento" lol Meio que é uma resposta à minha prenda pra ela no ano passado, a fic "Morgana, ApresentoTe" xD


End file.
